Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7.
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Dwarves. Cast *Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) as Snow White *Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective) as The Prince *Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) as The Queen *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Queen as the Witch *Greg Page (from The Wiggles) as Doc *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Grumpy *Anthony Fields (from The Wiggles) as Happy *Jeff Fatt (from Wiggles) as Sleepy *Murray Wiggle (from The Wiggles) as Bashful *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Sneezy *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Dopey *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Humbert the Huntsman *Various Animals as The Forest Animals Transcript *Mrs. Brisby: There! That's everything done, so let's see what's upstairs. (walks up the stairs with her animal friends following) Oh, look! There's seven little beds. (yawns) I'm getting a little sleepy. (changes into her night dress and slippers and puts on her sleeping hat and tucks herself into the seven beds. And as the animals fall asleep, they hear voices singing and hide in the woods) *Characters: (walking home) Heigh ho, heigh ho, To have some fun we go, We'll keep on singing all day long. Heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, For if you're feeling low, You positively can't go wrong. With a heigh, heigh ho, We dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through, To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig is what we like to do, And while we dig we always sing, And when we dig there ain't a better thing, Than a tune, than a tune, you can whistle or can croon. So we dig dig dig dig dig dig dig in our mine the whole day through, To dig dig dig dig dig dig dig until it's time to quit, And then we warble down the scale, As we go marching down the trail, Right along, right along, To the rhythm of this song. Here we are! Heigh ho, heigh ho, To make your troubles go, Just keep on singing, All day long, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, For if you're feeling low, You positively can't go wrong. With a heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, To make your troubles go, Just keep on singing, All day long, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, To keep from feeling low, You positively can't go wrong, With a heigh ho, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, To make your troubles go, Just keep on singing, All day long, heigh ho, Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh ho, To keep from feeling low, You positively can't go wrong, With a heigh ho, heigh ho. *Greg Page: Hey, look! (stops, only to have Fred, Anthony, Jeff, Murray, Barney, and Baby Herman bump into him) It's our house! And the light's lit! (the seven characters walk up and peer behind the trees and see the house) *All: Jiminy Crickets! The door's opened. The chimney's blowing smoke. Something's in there. Maybe a ghost. Or a goblin. A demon. Or a dragon. *Fred Flintstone: Mark my words! There's trouble a brewing. They'd be coming as an old age. With cork shoes. *Anthony Fields: Oh no! *Murray Wiggle: That's a bad sign. *Jeff Fatt: What can we do? *Baby Herman: Sneak up on it. *Greg Page: We'll sneak up on it. Come on, men. Follow me. (the characters grab their lightsabers and activate them and sneak into their house. As Greg opens the door, he and the others sneak in, until Baby Herman closes the door, and accidentally scares them. The six others jump, and drop their lightsabers switching them off, but pick them up, and turn to Baby Herman) *All: Shhh! *Baby Herman: Whoops... Sorry. *Greg Page: Careful, men. Let's search everywhere. (they all walk around) Shh! Quiet. (looks down and sees the floor) Look! The floor has been swept. (the heroes all switch off their lightsabers) *Fred Flintstone: Our chairs are dusted. *Anthony Fields: Our windows are washed. *Murray Cook: And the cobwebs are missing. *Greg Page: And if the whole place, there could be dirty work afoot. *Fred Flintstone: Look over there. *Jeff Fatt: The sink's empty. *Barney Rubble: Hey! What's happened to all our dishes?! *Baby Herman: They're in here. They're safe and sound. *Murray Cook: (picks up a cup) Look! My cup is washed. And no water is left in it. *Baby Herman: (sniffs the smell as he and Anthony walk up to the pot) What's that smell? *Anthony Fields: Something's cooking. (sniffs the pot) Mmm... It smells good! *Fred Flintstone: Don't touch that, you fools! It could be poisoned. (steam hisses from the pot) See what I mean? That's witch's brew. *Greg Page: Hey! Look what's happened to our table. *Murray Cook: Flowers! (grabs some flowers) Look. They're golden rods. *Barney Rubble: Don't do it. Stop it! Take them away! I'm allergic. They give me hay fever. My nose. My hay fever. You know I can't stand it. (just as he is about to sneeze, the characters cover his mouth and depart) Thanks. (sneezes and blows Anthony, Baby Herman, Murray, and Greg off their feet, except for Fred, who plows through the wind, until the five characters bump into a wall and land on their sides) *All: Shhh! *Barney Rubble: Oh, sorry. *Fred Flinstone: You crazy fool! How could you sneeze a time like this?! *Barney Rubble: I cannot help it. I cannot tell the truth. If you have to, you have to. (just as he is about to sneeze again, the characters cover his nose) Thanks. *Greg Page: There's something up there. *Baby Herman: I'll go and see what it is. (walks up the stairs into the room, only to find a shadow scaring him. He screams in fear and flees in fright) Bedsheets! (as the six characters follow, Baby Herman bumps into them and sends them rolling down the stairs. As they flee in fright, Baby Herman is left inside and is trying to open the door) *All: He's after us. Don't let him go. Keep him shut. (Baby Herman breaks the door handle, crashes into some pots and pans, and flees while being a monster) Here he comes. Now's our chance. Let's get him now. Give it to him. Don't let him get away. Take that and that! (they all ignite their lightsabers, fight the monster, and stop when they see Baby Herman and switch off their lightsabers) Hold on there. It's Baby Herman. He saw a monster sleeping in our beds. Now we shall attack while he's asleep. Hurry, guys. It's now or never. Let's break his bones, chop him to pieces, and now make sure he's dead. (they all ignite their lightsabers and hurry back into the house) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Snow White Parts Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoof